Angel Of Darkness
by StrawberryBlossom 44
Summary: She was made by dark forces and was trained to kill without hesitation. Everything was going great until she excaped with others at her side. What does any of this have to do with an Amber eyed boy? Can he give her the happiness she wanted? RxR! SxS TxE
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Darkness**

Prologue

As a young girl around 18, sat on the roof of the tall tower and watched the sun fade in the horizon, while the moon come up and took its place. She sighed, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight, and her auburn hair dancing in the cool breeze, she just sat there watching the city beneath her.

As she took a deep breath and closed her eye lids as a gust of wind blew upon her face, and she stood up. Once she took another breath, her eyes snapped open and she just took off running to the edge of the tower, and jumped.

When she was falling with her legs and arms open, she kept her eyes open, as she waited for the right time to take out her gun. Once it was time she pulled out her gun and shot it towards the building she was going to. As she shot a big peace of metal with 4 hooks on it came out, with a thick peace of rope attached to it.

When the hook finally reached the building and caught itself onto the edge of the roof, making her feel a tight shift in direction. As she flew upwards she saw her entrance to the location.

Once she was close enough, she hit a button on the gun, cutting the rope, while making her smash into the window. Once through, she rolled and tucked her gun back in its pouch.

She stood and looked around the dark room. As she turned her head to the left she saw the door to get in. There were 3 computers with scattered papers around it and beside the table with the computers; there were 2 three door file cabinets. To her right she saw three book shelves and 4 large grey file cabinets.

As she stood there wearing a black ninja outfit, the moon light sparkled in through the shattered glass of the broken window.

Then in swift movement she moved across the floor without making a sound. As she moved her way to the left of the room, she turned on the computer and started to go through the file cabinets will waiting for the computer to load.

"K… K… where are the K's!" She whispered out loud, her angelic, but anger voice flowed through the room. When she couldn't find it on the left side she walked to the other side flinging open the file drawers searching for the files that start with 'K'. "Where are the-Aha there they are!" She almost yelled out.

After when she took out the files she opened it and started looking through it to find some ones name. Once she got to the other side of the room, she took a seat, and placed the file down while closing it shut.

When she turned her head back to the computer, she went straight to business. Once she found what she was looking for she started to print it until she heard footsteps running down a few halls away from where she was.

"So they finally decide to come." She said sarcastically shoving the fold and papers into her tight, black, leather jacket and then started running towards the broken in window and jumped down-arms spread and legs tight together.

As she got closer to the ground she heard sirens ringing from the distance and smirked. 'Fools.' She thought as her hair flickered in the wind.

Once she got even closer she took out her gun again making the peace of metal come out again and flow towards a metal rode the stuck out of another building and swung around it. Making her feel a big jolt from falling face first on the ground. Once close enough she hit the little bottom making her drop to the ground that was only a few feet off of the ground.

She then just got up and ran for it down the street and then into an alleyway. A dark alleyway, where she ran off into the land of darkness…

The Front entrance

A man at the age of 19 with messy chestnut hair and cold, emotionless amber eyes walked through two glass doors and into the Li clans building. Everything was squeaky clean and polished in the Li building.

With shiny light brown floors that hold dark brown designs on them.

They had old artefacts, sculptures, designs, and marking impaled in there walls and stone polls. Everything was beautiful.

"Captain Ralph, what happened?" He asked in a harsh voice. As he walked over to a group of guards that kept an eye on the building.

The head man-Captain Ralph-stepped forward with a gun to his side in its holster, black pants, and a light-very light-brown guard shirt. "Mr. Li, sir, there was an intruder in the building."

"Did you get him?"

"No, sir. But this intruder didn't umm…take anything except for one folder and a file was printed off."

"…What was it?"

"Sir, both of these documents where the some. They where on…Mr.Kinomoto…"

Hey, I hope you guys liked this story so far. I'll try to do the next on longer. Lol. Well, RxR…


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel of Darkness**

Chapter 1

"Beep Beep Beep" A pink alarm clock went off flashing the numbers 7:40 am. The beeping then stopped as an arm reached out and slapped down on it making the annoying noise shut-up. A sleepy muffled moan then escaped from under the fluffy black confider with green veins and pink flowers on it.

A young girl just then came out from under and went out into a small, ugly bathroom that had some missing tiles on the wall. She had a shower, got ready for school, and then grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. "God, I'm tired." She said to herself as she looked back at the clock and all most choked on her drink. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late!"

With that she ran out of her beaten-up apartment well, placing her baseball cap on backwards. Then took off running down the busy streets of down town Tomoeda.

As she ran down the streets she checked her watch to see it turn on to 8:03 am. 'Shit I'm late again…' She cursed as she turned down another street and then down an ally way and into an old, rusty back door.

"You're late!" A male's voice hollered, 'Oh, great. Just great…' She signed.

"Yea, yea. Sorry, woke-up late." He growled, "You always wake-up late." She shoot him a death glare, as she walked up to his desk, waiting for him to give her, her packages. "There. Oh," He said after he gave me my packages, and reached down under the desk and brought up 2 more packs and then went into the back and brought out 5 more. "You are going to be doing Miss Deska's delivers too, with yours. For she isn't with us anymore, so you have to do her delivers until we get someone else."

She eyes widen, "WHAT!! Why me? Why can't someone else do it?" "Because one; you are the closest to her root, and two; 'cause this is your punishment for being late." He said keeping his 'I hate all you stupid kids' look on, as he pushed up he's glasses.

She growled and muttered "Four eyes is trying to keep his cool again. I wonder if he ever passed he's exam for this thing? Nah…Doubt it."

"I HEARD THAT AVALON!" He yelled in anger, as she opened up her locker took out some things and then gathered up her packages and Deska's packages, then took off out of the old place to go do some delivers.

As she rode down the long street and crossed onto another one she turned on her MP3, just to hear one of her favourite songs blast in her ears-Missing by Evanescence.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

As it keep going she started to sing in a low voice, not even noticing what she was doing.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **

_**Chorus:**_**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? **

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_**Chorus**_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_**Chorus**_

The song then just ended right on time, as she stopped her bike and looked up at the apartment. "Ok, just do Deska's first then go do yours." She thought out loud to herself. "Then by the time you are finished it would be around 3.pm."

With that she got off her bike and walked into the apartment building. Once done, she delivered the others on the time they where supposed to be delivered and was done by 3. But to her not knowing, she was going to have a bigger job once she got back.

Back at the Post

"So you won't a job, huh?" The manager said, as he pushed up he's glasses and looked at the guy in front of him. "You don't really look like the type to be working here…but if you won't to then sure be my guest. You can have Miss Deska's job."

"When do I start?" "You can start tomorrow. I already had someone do miss Deska's root today and she should be back hear any minute. So she can help you out Mr…?" He asked pushing up he's glasses again as they fall onto he's nose again.

The man in front of him was tall and well-built. But didn't look like a person to work with delivers. He smirked, "Li. Li Syaoran."

"Well, Mr. Li she should be here any moment-" He was cut short as a bike rolled down the ramp and stopped by the wall. The rider got off and started to walk away without talking to anyone. "Miss Avalon!" He said but failed as she kept on walking. 'Why do I even brother with her. She never listens. sign I should just firer her, but she is the best here. Kami…' He took a deep breath. "AVALON!!!"

Miss Avalon's POV

I got off my bike as I stormed into the post not even noticing a new face in the crowd. I felt lots of people's eyes on me, but I knew they wouldn't say anything because 'mostly' everyone was scared of me hear at the post.

As I walked I didn't hear anyone call for me. 'Cause I was listening to music-Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence-and plus, I was ignoring everyone in the post.

Until "Avalon!!! Avalon!! Grr… AVALON!!!" I stopped, turned around and saw four-eyes all red with steam coming for his ears. I raised an eyebrow, and pull out the earphones.

Normal POV

She raised an eyebrow at him and took out her headphones. "What?" She growled simply as if nothing happened, her emerald as cold as ice.

"Get over here, NOW!" He demanded, really pissed of because she already was on his nervous this morning and know was only making things worse, she thought as she walked over and leaned ageist his desk just then noticing the unfamiliar guy next to her. She looked him up and down with confusion written' all over her face then looked towards Mr. Senai-Four eyes.

'Please, no. Please. Kami, I need some help hear. 'Cause I know what he wants, so please Kami help…' "Miss Avalon, I wont you to show Mr. Li hear around the place. Also show him the ropes and his root." 'Kami, thanks alot for _your_ help. WAIT!!! LI? Li?? Oh my god' Her eyes widened as she looked up at the well-built man with messy chestnut hair, unemotional amber eyes, blue pants, a black muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket.

She then just opened her mouth to say 'No', but Mr. Senai bet her to it. "And I'm not taking a no for an answer, Avalon, this is a order." And with that she sent him a death glared-which would have someone drop dead on the floor if glares could kill-and then walked away keeping her unemotional form up.

She turned down the two rows of lockers and opened hers. She placed some of her things in there then took out her brown book bag.

"Damit." She cursed as she slammed shut the locker door and felt 'his' presences. "What do you wont, _Li_?" She growled as she turned around and came face-to-face with the one and only Li, Syaoran.

He didn't more, "Well, you are supposed to show me around." "Yeah, like I really care." She muttered as she walked past him towards her bike as will as placing her backpack on over her head. (One of those side book bags)

She stopped and turned. "If you're coming then hurry-up, would you? I'm not going to wait forever." She said as she hoped onto her bike and waited.

And in the time limit of 1 minute he was ready and they took off. Avalon showing him his root, showing him some sort cuts, telling him the rules which where really simple.

1: Don't get the manager-Mr. Senai-or so called Four eyes by Miss Avalon who ALWAYS disobeys that rule.

2: No eating on the job. Which everyone disobeys.

And 3: No one and I mean NO ONE GOES INTO MR. SENAI'S OFFICE.

Everything like that…

"So that's all?" "Yea. Why you thought you didn't have to get your hands so much dirty, Li?" He smirked, "No not that, I just thought there would at least be some guide or something."

She raised an eyebrow. "A guide. This isn't some fancy tour guide were working here, Li, we deliver packages and letters to people. Not guide." And with that she took off down the road and disappeared in the distance.

"What is her problem?" Li said as he road off in the other direction.

The next day was great. The sun was out, the cool breeze blew gently across the sky making flower blossom pedals and leaves dance with the warm wind, and the birds sang happily. Everything was quite and peaceful… "KURA!!!!!"

Avalon's eyes widened in shock, but then turned cold as she turned around only to get tackled down to the ground by her so called 'Friend'

"What do you wont?" She growled as she shoved her off and got up. The girl pouted and got up. "Kura-chan you are so mean. I came here to work and to see you!" She squealed and Avalon or so called Kura covered her ears. "God you are SO loud." With that she walked off only to bump into…Syaoran. Kura groaned, "Kami, this is going to be one long day."

Hey, back again. Chapter 1 is complete and chapter 2 is on its way. RxR


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Of Darkness**

Chapter 2

Yes, the day was bad for Kura. First she finds out that Syaoran and Eriol-her Friend, Tomoyo's boyfriend-are cousins.

Second was that she was 'Ordered' to by Mr. Senai to go with him and help him out if anything happens.

Third she had to go to the bike shop to get another bike tire, for hers busted when she drove over a small, but sharp pothole on the road which no one covered, making her miss some of her roots.

And last but not least forth she didn't get paid that day except for 5 dollars and there was no food in her apartment and she couldn't buy anything that would fill her with five dollars?

"Kura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled running up to her friend with Eriol and Syaoran behind her walking calmly. "Great. Great." Kura mumbled as she kept on walking pretending that she didn't hear her.

"HEY!!" Tomoyo yelled one more time before grabbing Kura's arm, making her stop, then started to scream at her. "Sakura Avalon! We need to talk…"

Sakura growled and let her friend drag her off to the café in the mall across the street.

"Grr…What do you want Tomoyo?" Sakura snapped at her getting pissed off by the minute. "I need to get home-" "Home? What home Sakura? Your place is a rack!" She snapped back as she shoved Sakura down then sat down across from her and let the boys go in between them.

Sakura just sat there saying nothing as they all sat down and bought there drinks. No one said a thing until, "So why don't we all go shopping?" Eriol suggested trying to cheer everyone up, which exceeded-a little.

Once that said Tomoyo jumped up out of her with glee, "Yea, ok! Let's go." She said grabbing Sakura's hand before she even had a say in anything and was dragged out of the café with laughing guys coming out behind them.

A few minutes Later

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura yelled making 'everyone' in the store look at her. Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, itching over to her so called 'friend' who was making her try on skirts and dresses. "Is this really necessary? 'Cause you _know_ I 'hate' wearing these things." Tomoyo smiled as she picked up even more things and shoved her into the changing room.

"Now you are going to try them on and come out and model them for us." Tomoyo squealed, jumping up and down.

"Us? Who's us?" Sakura called from behind the door. Tomoyo smirked and gave a little evil laugh. "Oh you know silly. Us…meaning me and the boys-" 'Thump!' "Sakura are you ok?" it was silent for a little while until "Yea, yea I'm fine." Then murmured, "Just _fine_…"

The boys laughed as they listened to the girls start to yell at each other. "That Sakura chick really doesn't seem like the girl to be doing these things that Tomoyo make her do?" Syaoran said as he looked over where Tomoyo was pointing a finger at the closed door and waving it around like a crazy woman, threatening Sakura to put on the clothes before she came in and made her put them on. Syaoran chuckled and shook his head taking out the picture.

"Yea, Sakura hates it when she does it, but Tomoyo some how _always _wins…" Eriol chuckled as while as he watched the scene in front of him unravels. "Sakura is…how do I say this? Sakura is the type of woman that doesn't take orders and doesn't back down from any thing. Let's just say that she is not like a lot of other girls."

"Yea, you can really tell, Eriol." Syaoran said back as looked at him, then around the store, until he heard a door open and looked over towards the girls. This kept on going on for hours until finally when the door opened and the boys looked over Syaoran's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life stand in front of him.

There in front of him stood an emerald eyed angel-'dark angel' (heh…heh…)- that was wearing a black skirt that was short in the front and long-like to her ankle long-in the back. For the shirt she wore a black tank-top that had some cherry blossoms climbing up the side.

"Ok, Tomoyo I like this…a lot." 'It's really good for kickin' some ass once and awhile.' Sakura thought as she looked at herself in a body length mirror and then smirked at the thought.

Tomoyo looked at her friend weirdly as a smirk appeared on her soft, small lips. "What?" She asked as she saw her staring, confusion pasted on her face.

"Nothing…" Tomoyo answered. Sakura just shrugged and walked back in the changing room as Tomoyo walked over to the boys. "So..?"

"So what?" Syaoran asked completely confused. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. "What do you think of Sakura?"

Syaoran then start to choke on air, "What?" He said eyes wide. Eriol just rolled her eyes. "She looks great, Tomoyo. But not as good as you…" He said smiling, will Tomoyo just blushed deep red, eyes wide, but then smiled, sat on his lap and kissed his lips.

"Well thank you." She said back kissing him again on the lips which then turned out to be more then a kiss but I 'make-out' section. 

"God! Tomoyo, Eriol get a room why don't you? There are kids here for crust sacks." A disgusted voice sounded from behind them breaking them up and making them look over to see Sakura standing there holding a bag from the store, with her hands on her hips. But then signed, turned around and walked away from them without another word.

"Hey, where are you going?" All there of the people yelled at her as then ran after her.

Sakura stopped… "I have to go get some food for home, or there will be nothing there tomorrow." She answered staring at them, then turned around and walked through the crowed mall to get to the Market that was on the other side of the mall.

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol just stood there not saying a word, but then all looked at each other. "She's… weird. Is she always like this?" Syaoran asked turning back to where Sakura's body disappeared.

"Yea, but she is always making excuses, getting out of things with us. She is hiding something and it makes my sweet buttercup upset." Eriol answered and they both looked at Tomoyo's long face. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"I have a feeling that what ever she is up too is going to spill." Syaoran whispered to himself. "What was that?" Eriol asked as he looked away from Tomoyo. Syaoran signed, "Nothing. It was nothing."

And with that Eriol said good bye to Syaoran with Tomoyo and walked out of the mall with hands together. Syaoran signed again running a hand through his hair and then looked at his watch. '6:30…Whoa, 6:30 already? Time sure went by fast… well better get home though.' And with that he left the mall and went home.

All done this chappie I can't wait to start next on, and I'm really sorry for talking a long time uploading this chappie but I couldn't really think of anything. 'Cause I always have other ideas running through me brain. Lol. Well, keep on reviewing' please. And if I take long then that's mostly means I am either busy or that I cant think of anything for this story and I have other ideas flowing in and out. Well bye-bye thanks again for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Of Darkness**

Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV**

'Ok, let's see… I got some type of meats, a…some carrots, potatoes, watermelon; some other types of vegetables …some strawberries, and some sweets. ' I thought as I walked down the darken road towards an old abandon warehouse at the end of a street.

I signed as I got to the front door. "I'm back!" I called as I walked into the house then closed to door, went to the kitchen and unloaded everything.

I heard someone or something mutter things under there breathe then a loud yawn come into the kitchen. I then turned around and saw a small, golden, stuffed animal with small white wings on it's back that flapped back and forth as he flew towards me from the doorway. "I brought home grocers," I smirked. "And some sweets!"

The little stuffed toy then snapped up his head with a huge smile on his face. "But not until after dinner!" I called as I finished putting everything I didn't need anyway and started to cut up some meat.

"What!! Why not?!!" It yelled into my ear making me flinch.

"Because you can't be eating junk all the time you have to have something healthy—"

"I do eat healthy."

"Yes, having Strawberry's with cake is very healthy. But that's all you eat healthy! You need healthy and less junk!" I took a breathe and before it could protest I finished, "And strawberry shortcake is not even better, Kero."

The stuffed toy named Kero pouted, but then gave in with a sign. "Fine… but just this once. And don't be surprised if I don't like it."

"Ahhh!!! What is this!!???" A small voice yelled from inside the small dinning room. 

"I call it Mash…I don't know what it is really called." I said as I watched Kero face change emotions from happy, confused, and annoyance. I giggled, "So…?"

He looked up. "Wot?" He spoke as he chewed making me laugh. He swallowed and wiped some bits of sauce around his mouth off. "What?" he said again more clear.

"How do you like it?" I signed as a grin appeared softly on my lips.

…silence… "Itsnotthatbad." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?!" I smirked as I knew I won.

"I said…" Kero paused and squirmed around a little not liking the fact that Sakura again was right. "It is not that bad."

"Aha, I knew it!" I said smiling at him as he hung his head down in defeat.

I looked over at the old, dusty, grandfather clock. '7:49' I signed then got up with are dirty dishes, placed them in the sink, washed them then placed them away. I was then going to go upstairs and go to bed, but was interrupted by Kero calling me. I turned around. "What?" Was all I said, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"Can I come to work with you tomorrow??" He bagged. "PLEASE!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY AND STRAWBERRY ON TOP!!!" He whined…Loudly making my ears ring.

"Fine. Whatever I don't care. Just stop whining so fuckin' loud. Your making my ears hurt." I said shaking my head a little.

"YEAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled flinging himself on me giving me a big…well, a small hug.

I smiled a tired one and hugged him back, but after 2 seconds after I pushed away gently and said, "Come on. Let's get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow with delivers."

And with a tiny nod from Kero they went upstairs and went to bed. But for them not knowing tomorrow was going to have one hell of a backfire call.

Hey, sorry I took a long time to update, but I've been kinda busy with the family and everything, how it is summer and all. And I'm really sorry for the chappie being so short. Oh, and people I'm redoing My Angel...Alot..


End file.
